Dragon in Peace
Dragon in Peace '''is the 5th case of Police International Edition and CutePets95's version of Criminal Case. It is also the 5th case to take place in Asia, a district in Police International Edition. Plot: As soon as they arrived in Paro, Madi gets a call, stating that there is a dead body leading up to the monk monastery. There, they found Yeto 500m south of the monastery. The autopsy revealed that he was killed by multiple bashes of a wheelchair to the head before being torn up. Upon the crime scene, they bumped in world traveller and scientist Dr Snickles Appleworth who lead them to the National Museum of Bhutan. There they found a torn painting and an effigy of the victim (Who says you can't have an effigy with a torn up person?). The torn painting was created by Mionardol Del Finchi, owned by Dreku, a festival dancer. The effigy was created by Dhunni, a local medium. At the end of the chapter, the duo feels a supernatural feeling high in the mountains. After a bit of walking around, the strongest feeling was in the Monastery, There, they found a phone and the murder weapon- a wheelchair. The phone belongs to Thomas Long. In another investigation of the museum, this time in the Prehistoric Gallery, they found a monk's robe, a drum and a torn photo. The monk's robe belonged to the Lawyer Cecilia Delgadillo from Freeze! The drum belonged to SI6 Agent Thomas Long. But the torn photo revealing to be Snickles and Cassie (questionably) led to a heated argument between the two. In the end, Elliot reported that an avalanche was about to hit the crime scene in 30 minutes. The duo researched the crime scene and managed to get out in time by helicopter. They found a pair of spying binoculars, a baton and a meme. The spying binoculars belonged to the victim and had pictures of Cecilia doing private actions. The meme was of Dhunni being a fake, which exposed on questioning her fiery temper. The baton had blood traces of Thomas Long. After all the craziness, the pair managed to find Yeto's killer, which was Dhunni. She burst into tears when she was accused, admitting that the victim had bullied her for years with endless teasing, throwing her lunch on the floor, beating her up and threatening to kill her family. Once he nearly pushed her off the cliff near the monastery, she, in self-defence, had beaten him with the wheelchair. When she had realised what she had done, she tried to take his body down the cliffs but he was too heavy to carry and she couldn't take it after 500m. In remorse, she later managed to get the wheelchair down to the same point just to make her arrest easier. Judge Smith sentenced her to 9 years in prison for the brutal murder, taking into consideration she didn't hide the evidence. In the AI, while trying to work out where to take the investigations into the kidnapping of Yelizaveta, a local school kid, Neten, interrupts, saying he might have seen the latter being dragged in the museum. When the player, Madi and Chief Long searched the museum, they found a blood trail. After collecting a sample and sending it to the lab, it confirmed that the Black-Eyed Eagle had dragged her into the museum. Now along with Marco, they followed the trail of blood (thanks to the help of a UV torch) to the museum's prehistoric gallery. They found a trap door underneath the T-Rex skeleton, which led them to a secret room which was sadly empty, except for a stained note reading: "Nǐ rènzhēn dì rènwéi nǐ hěn róngyì zhǎodào Saffronova xiǎojiě ma? Rúguǒ nǐ zúgòu cōngmíng, nǐ jiù huì zhīdào wǒ zài nǎlǐ. Zhànshí zàijiàn!". After a 3-way analysis between Ali, Sahir and Marco, it was revealed to have been sent from China (The stain is a Chinese based and the writing is in Chinese, translating to "Did you seriously think you'd find Miss Saffronova easily? If you're clever enough, you'd know where I am. Bye for now!") and had revealed a lot about the kidnapper itself, with the team was finally able to narrow it down to a female. But, they had noticed an odd mark which neither of them could identify. Meanwhile, after an anonymous person (not XY but someone who'd rather keep their identity a secret, reported that he/she had noticed that there were hundreds of children being abducted between the ages of 7 and 16 for no apparent reason, mentioning that someone who was investigating this had left a sheet in the monastery. Cassie and the player searched the monastery and, after uncovering all the faded details, found that 29 was abducted from Yunnan, 35 from Sochi, 22 from Seoul, 16 from Beijing and an astonishing 59 was abducted from Shanghai. After reporting this back in and identifying that the odd mark that Elliot managed to distinct out to be the oriental pearl tower, the team decided to fly out to Shanghai to investigate. Stats: Victim: Yeto (Found shattered to pieces 500m south of the monastery) Murder Weapon: Wheelchair Killer: Dhunni Killer's Profile: *The killer knows Tibetan or Bhutanese Astrology. *The killer is smaller than 5'6". *The killer drinks Chhaang *The killer wears yellow silk *The killer's blood type is A- Suspects: Snickles Appleworth- World Traveler/ Scientist '''Suspect's Profile: *The suspect knows Tibetan or Bhutanese Astrology. *The suspect drinks Chhaang. Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect wears yellow silk. Drekhu- Festival Dancer Suspect's Profile: *The suspect know Tibetan or Bhutanese Astrology *The suspect drinks Chhaang. Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect wears yellow silk. Dhunni- Medium Suspect's Profile: *The suspect knows Tibetan or Bhutanese Astrology *The suspect drinks Chaang Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect wears yellow Thomas Long- SI6 Agent Suspect's Profile: *The suspect drinks Chhaang. Suspect's Appearance: *'The suspect wears yellow silk.' Cecilia Delgadillo- Lawyer Suspect's Profile: ''' *The suspect drinks Chaang *The suspect knows either Tibetan or Bhutanese Astrology '''Suspect's Appearance: Quasi-Suspects Neten-Local School Boy Crime Scenes Steps: Chapter 1: *Investigate Mountains (Clues: Victim's body, flask; New Suspect: Snickles Appleworth) *Autopsy Victim's body (Murder weapon confirmed: Wheelchair; Killer's Profile: The killer is less than 5'6") * Examine flask (Result: Blood) *Analyse blood (Killer's Profile: The killer drinks Chhaang) *Ask Snickles why she was at the crime scene (New Crime Scene: Museum) *Investigate Museum (Clues: Book, Effigy, Boots) *Examine Book (Result: Revealed writing) *Analyse Writing (Killer's Profile: The Killer knows either Bhutanese or Tibetan Astrology) *Examine Effigy (Result: Red lipstick) *Analyse Red Lipstick (New Suspect: Dhunni) *Ask Dhunni why a medium like her would be at a museum. *Examine Boots (Result: Engraving; New suspect: Drekhu) *Ask Drekhu about his boots at the museum. *Move on to Chapter 2 (Cost: No Stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Taktsang Palphug Monastery (Clues: Phone, Wheelchair) *Examine Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyse Phone (New Suspect: Jonas Trakdam) *Ask Thomas about the threatening text to the victim. *Examine Wheelchair (Result: Thread) *Analyse Threads (Killer's Profile: The Killer wears yellow silk; New Crime Scene: Prehistoric Gallery) *Investigate Prehistoric Gallery (Clues: Torn photo, Monk's Outfit, Drum) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Unidentified Women with Snickles) *Analyse Unidentified women (Result: Snickles' real identity and an angry Cassie) *Ask Snickles about her real identity. *Examine Monk's Outfit (Result: Name; New Suspect: Cecillia Delgadillo) *Ask Cecillia about the monk outfit. *Examine Drum (Result: Threat from Drekhu) *Ask Drekhu about the threat. *Move on to Chapter 3 (Cost: No Stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Rock Formation (Clues: Binoculars, baton, meme) *Examine Binoculars (Result: Unlocked Screen) *Analyse Category:Asia (Sagrika) Category:Cases of PIE Category:All Fanmade Cases